Spring Freeze
by Ten Blossom
Summary: "Tak bisakah kau mencairkan hatimu? Seperti salju yang cair ketika bunga bermekaran." Bagi Sasuke Musim Semi adalah musim yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan meskipun dia sendiri tidak perduli. Tapi bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan gadis musim semi yang bahkan membenci musim itu sendiri? dan bahkan juga sangat membencinya!.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Spring Freeze**

PROLOG

Sasuke dan Sakura berbaring di atas mobil vw tua yang terletak di bawah pohon maple di atas bukit. Mereka memandangi langit yang mulai menampakkan sinar matahari yang mulai redup, menandakan sore telah tiba.

Itu kebiasaan mereka, bermain dan menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon maple lalu berbaring memandangi langit menunggu matahari terbenam. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah hubungan mereka? Apakah mereka bersaudara? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Mereka adalah teman yang bertemu di kejadian yang tak terduga.

Saat itu, Sasuke sedang berlari sambil menangis keluar dari rumahnya, dia berlari tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh ketika hendak mencapai bukit. Lututnya berdarah. Ia menangis karena dia ditinggalkan kakaknya ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia merasa jika kakaknya mengkhianatinya. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke tersentak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda sedang mengobati kakinya dan berkata "Jangan menangis, luka ini akan sembuh. Bertahanlah aku akan mengobatimu". Dan, dari pertemuan itu mereka akhirnya berteman.

Tiba – tiba Sakura mendesah dan bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasu _-kun_ apa kau akan tetap bersamaku? Bermain dan bercerita sampai kita dewasa nanti?".

Sasuke sedikit kelimpungan menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura yang tidak biasa, "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu kita kan teman" tegasnya.

Mendengar tanggapan dari sabahatnya, Sakura pun tersenyum menanggapi "Bukan apa-apa aku hanya bertanya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" ujar Sakura hati-hati. "Seorang laki - laki tidak akan menarik ucapannya. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Saki _-chan_ "

"Kau berkata seakan kau sudah dewasa saja padahal umurmu masih 7 tahun. Menyebalkan. Tapi terima kasih ya Sasu- _chan_ " ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau memang menyebalkan" dengusnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang merajuk. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menggelitiki Sasuke hingga mereka tertawa bersama. Dan merekapun saling menautkan jari kelingking tanda janji dua orang sahabat yang akan selamanya bersama.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ch 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Spring Freeze**

Musim semi tiba, kuncup bunga sakura bermekaran. Tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha Senior High School yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya. Ya, dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika dan mulai bersekolah di KSHS tahun ini karena kedua orang tuanya menginginkannya kembali ke Konoha.

Ia berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan menampilkan wajah yang datar dan dingin. Topeng yang biasa digunakannya. Sepanjang ia berjalan sepanjang itu pulalah dia mendengar pekikan gadis – gadis maupun gerutuan pemuda yang terpesona maupun jengkel dengan ketampanannya. Menyebalkan, pikirnya. Meskipun Sasuke telah terbiasa tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka dipandang berlebihan.

"TEME!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan berbalik cepat. Matanya memandang horror pemuda dengan potongan rambut spike berwarna kuning cerah dengan tiga kumis kucing diwajahnya yang memandangnya dengan cengirannya. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto sahabat yang ia punya sedari kecil meskipun ia tidak ingin menganggapnya.

"Hei.. teme.. bukankah kau mau ke ruang kepala sekolah? Ayo ku antar" ujar Naruto

"Pergilah. Aku bisa kesana sendiri tanpa kau antar"ujar Sasuke kejam.

"Kau kejam sekali teme. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja sekaligus aku ingin tahu kau di kelas berapa. Aku harap kita sekelas ya"

Itu mimpi buruk, pikirnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin sekelas dengan teman berisiknya itu. Baginya Naruto hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala karena kehebohanya.

"Yasudah aku kekelas dulu ya teme. Sampai jumpa" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

o

.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke kau akan ditempatkan di kelas XI A dan kau akan diantar kesana oleh Kakashi Hatake. Dia juga adalah wali kelasmu" ujar Tsunade. Kepala sekolah KSHS

"Saya permisi" ujar Sasuke sopan. Kemudian ia mengikuti Kakashi menuju kelasnya.

Pembagian kelas di KSHS tidak terpaku pada nilai siswanya saja tetapi juga ada hal – hal lain diluar akademik. Misalnya saja di kelas ini, Kelas XIA yang siswanya memiliki bakat yang berbeda – beda. Kebanyakan memang di bidang akademik tetapi juga ada yang non akademik. Buktinya saja Naruto bisa berada di kelas ini yang Sasuke yakin Naruto disini bukan karena prestasi akademiknya.

"Baiklah semuanya, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Nah Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu"

" _Hajimemashite_.. Uchiha Sasuke- _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ " ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke kau bisa duduk di belakang Naruto " titah Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong di belakang Naruto nomor dua dari jendela pojok kelas.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, Sasuke kembali mendengar pekikan girang dari gadis – gadis yang ada dikelasnya. Mereka sama aja, pikirnya. Tapi pikiran itu segera hilang ketika ia melihat gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang sedang memandang jendela tanpa mnghiraukannya tepat di sebelah kursinya. Ketika melihat gadis itu, ia merasakan kehangatan dan perasaan lega yang ia tidak tahu.

.

o

.

Sakura membencinya. Sakura benci musim semi. Musim dimana terdapat kebahagiaan dan kehangatan tercipta tapi gadis bermahkota bunga sakura itu membencinya. Baginya musim semi hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan mengantarkannya ke kenangan pahit itu lagi. Kenangan yang membuatnya beku.

Sejak pagi Sakura menguap bosan mendengar celotehan teman – teman sekelasnya tentang murid baru dari Amerika itu. Ia heran mengapa mereka bisa sesenang itu hanya karena murid baru. Karena lelah mendengar keberisikan teman – teman sekelasnya, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan music dan memandang langit. Kebiasaannya.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar kelasnya kembali riuh. Ahh murid baru itu sudah tiba, pikirnya. Sakura pun akhirnya menoleh kedepan dan membeku menyadari pemuda yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Bukankah dia…

~ o ~


	3. Chapter 3 : Ch 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Spring Freeze**

* * *

"Teme.. kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. "Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab ya sudah" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hei teme, bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab hanya saja aku heran. Pertanyaanmu sangat tidak biasa" ujar Naruto tak percaya. Yah Naruto bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu ketika ia menanyakan tentang Haruno Sakura hanya saja ia sangat tidak percaya. Mungkin jika orang lain mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan mungkin mereka hanya menganggap Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ini Sasuke. UCHIHA SASUKE. Pemuda dingin yang ia bahkan tidak mau mengurusi orang lain tapi tiba – tiba menanyakan seperti apa Sakura?!. Oh sungguh keajaiban dunia, pikirnya.

"Hn" ujar Sasuke

"Baiklah teme akan kujawab. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tau Sakura itu seperti apa. Dia gadis yang terlalu abu-abu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tapi kuharap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia Aneh" jawab Naruto.

"Kau tak mengerti karena kau terlalu bodoh. Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan abu – abu?" heran Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan mengolokku. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira" rajuknya.

"Kau tahu selama aku sekelas dengannya, dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman satupun. Selain itu, dia juga sedikit mirip denganmu teme. Dia dingin, pintar, datar dan selalu tanpa ekspresi hanya saja dia sedikit menyeramkan. Yah seperti hatinya telah membeku" jawab Naruto

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Aneh, tidak biasanya Naruto akan terang – terangan mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi seseorang apalagi ini teman sekelasnya. Tapi pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai Sakura bukannya tanpa sebab. Sejujurnya, ia merasa aneh dengan gadis musim semi itu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang terang – terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia membencinya. Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada gadis itu. Tapi sorot mata yang ditampilkannya hanyalah kebencian.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sakura padanya selama 1 bulan semenjak kepindahannya ini. Hanya saja, wali kelasnya memintanya bekerja sama dengan Sakura untuk menghidupkan kembali club music karena menurut gurunya siswa – siwa KSHS hanya mementingkan pelajaran, nilai, dan ujian masuk tanpa memikirkan kesenangan lain yang membuat beberapa siswa depresi. Sasuke bingung bagaimana cara agar bisa bekerja sama dengan Sakura sedangkan gadis itu selalu menatapnya benci.

Memang bukan hanya Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang diminta untuk menghidupkan club music lagi. Tetapi juga ada Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, dan Tenten. Mereka semua berasal dari kelas XIA dan XIB yang merupakan kelas unggulan dan selalu bersaing dalam peringkat sekolah. Yah hari - hari melelahkan akan segera dimulai.

.

 **o**

.

"Teme.. bantulah aku" ujar Naruto dengan kesal. "Ck.. diamlah Dobe" ketus Sasuke. "Haah.. kau memang tak bisa diandalkan" sengit Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka bekerja sama untuk menghidupkan kembali club music. Seharusnya mereka berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan permintaan gurunya tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Naruto kesal karena teman – teman sekolahnya hanya mementingkan pelajaran mereka dan mereka bahkan membuat pembatas antara kelas A dan kelas B sehingga nampak ada jurang pemisah antara bangku mereka saling berhadapan dengan terdapat jalan ditengah – tengah. Ini terlihat dari jajaran bangku sebelah kiri yang berisi Naruto, Sasuke , Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Sedangkan jajaran bangku disebelah kanan berisi Neji, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, dan Sai.

Naruto mulai kesal dengan keadaan ini, hingga akhirnya

BRAKK

"Bisakah kalian serius sedikit?!. Aku mengerti kalian ingin belajar, tapi kita juga harus memikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan permintaan ini. Shikamaru berhentilah menguap!. Lalu teme bisakah kau bangun?!. Dan lagi Sakura bisakah kau tidak memandangi jendela terus menerus?!"

"Diamlah Naruto, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengerti keadaan kami karena kau berada dikelas yang memiliki siswa dengan peringkat teratas" Sengit Ino kesal sambil melirik Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei_ " ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Yah memang murid dengan peringkat teratas seperti kalian selalu meremehkan kami" sahut Ino

"Ino bisakah kau tidak membahas masalah peringkat? Kita seharusnya membahas bagaimana membangun kembali club music ini" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak perduli" jawab Ino cuek.

"Hei.. Kau! Benar – benar!" teriak Naruto pada Ino.

Sakura yang bosan mendengarkan pertengkaran teman – teman sesekolahnya itu memutuskan untuk keluar dan pulang. Ia mengambil tas nya dan berjalan pulang. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke pun mengejar Sakura keluar.

"Hei Sakura! Teme! Kalian mau kemana? Cepat kembali kemari!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya diam dan berlalu pergi. Masalah sahabatnya ia bisa bicarakan nanti yang pasti ia harus menyusul Sakura.

.

 **o**

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tenang hingga akhirnya ia tersentak ketika tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang hingga berbalik. Ia memandang tajam orang yang menarik tangannya tadi. Orang itu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa maumu!" ujar Sakura tajam.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Bukankah kita harus menyelesaikan permintaan wali kelas?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan aku!"

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ujar Sasuke datar.

"…"

"Mengapa kau membenciku?" ujar Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" jawab sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangan Sakura.

"Apakah itu penting? " ujar Sakura datar sambil menyentakkan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dalam hati ia bertanya – tanya mengapa ia tak ingin dibenci gadis itu. Mengapa ia ingin tahu apakah gadis itu membencinya atau tidak?. Mengapa ia mengejar gadis itu hanya untuk menanyakannya?. Apa jawaban gadis itu penting baginya?

Ini aneh. Ini bukan seperti dirinya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Pikirnya kacau.

Mengapa ia tidak suka gagasan jika Sakura membencinya?

Lalu, siapa Sakura sebenarnya?. Argh.. semua pertanyaan ini membuat Sasuke frustasi.

.

 **o**

.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Jika bukan karena permintaan wali kelasnya, ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal merepotkan ini. Berkumpul bersama orang – orang berisik dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Terlebih lagi ia harus setiap hari bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Masa lalunya. Orang yang mengantarkannya pada kebekuan hati.

" _Musim semi itu penuh dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan. Karena disaat itu bunga mekar dan mencairkan salju."_

" _Tapi bagaimana jika dimusim semi muncul kesedihan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Tentu saja aku akan langsung menemuimu. Karena kau satu-satunya temanku. Saki-chan"_

Ingatan masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya. Omong kosong, pikirnya. Ia benci jika ingatan itu kembali muncul. Ingatan menyakitkan yang hanya membuatnya sesak.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Rumah dua lantai bergaya _victorian_ dengan model jendela yang tinggi dilengkapi kaca dan tersebar cukup banyak di lantai 1 ataupun 2.

"Selamat datang nona Sakura. Saya sudah menyiapkan makan siang jika nona lapar " ucap nenek Chiyo, pembant dirumahnya. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut pembantu karena Sakura sudah menganggapnya layaknya neneknya sendiri.

"Apa _ookasan_ dirumah nek?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak nona. Nyonya sedang pergi ke Suna untuk mengurusi pembangunan rumah sakit yang baru. "

"Oh ya sudah" ujar Sakura datar.

Sakurapun berlalu menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Selalu saja begini. Ibunya selalu saja sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Sakura sebenarnya tidak perduli. Toh ibunya memang tidak menyukainya. Bagi ibunya Sakura hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

Ia selalu sendirian. Bahkan dirumahnya sendiripun ia selalu merasa sendirian. Rumah? Hah mungkin lebih baik disebut bangunan yang ditinggalinya. Karena dirumah seharusnya seseorang dapat merasa aman, nyaman, dan bahagia. Tapi dia, bahkan dirumahnya yang sebesar ini pun angin bisa masuk hingga membuatnya menangis.

~ o ~

Preview next chapter :

" _Kau benar – benar menyedihkan. Aku kasihan padamu"_

" _Hn. Kau menyebalkan"_

" _Cepat telepon temanmu.. aku tak ingin terjebak disini bersamamu"_


	4. Chapter 4 : Ch 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Spring Freeze**

* * *

" _Bagaimana jika dimusim semi muncul kesedihan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Tentu saja aku akan langsung menemuimu. Karena kau satu-satunya temanku."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik ucapannya"_

" _Hahaha.. kalau begitu, sebagai balasannya aku akan memberimu hadiah ketika hujan pertama turun"_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Sial mimpi itu muncul lagi, pikirnya. Semenjak ia datang ke Konoha, Sasuke memang sering sekali mendapat mimpi yang sama setiap malam. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya dan janjinya pada gadis itu.

Sasuke penasaran. Amat sangat penasaran tentang gadis kecil itu.

Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memiliki teman atau kenalan seperti gadis itu. Dan seingatnya ketika kecil satu – satunya teman yang Sasuke punya hanyalah Naruto. Lantas siapa gadis itu? Mengapa ia merasa ada yang hilang dan ia merasa sangat merindukan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya dulu ketika ia masih di Amerika, Sasuke pernah mengalami mimpi ysng sama mengenai gadis kecil itu. Hanya saja dulu ia mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya hanya bunga tidur. Pernah ia bertanya pada kakaknya tentang gadis itu, tapi kakaknya pun tidak tahu menahu mengenai teman – teman Sasuke karena sejauh yang ia tahu satu – satunya teman Sasuke hanyalah Naruto.

Cukup aneh memang melihat Sasuke hanya memiliki satu teman sejak kecil. Tapi begitulah adanya. Sejak dulu, Sasuke memang orang yang sulit untuk didekati. Dia ingat ketika mereka masih di Taman kanak – kanak, Naruto dating menghampiri Sasuke dengan keberisikkannya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Awalnya ia menolak, tetapi Naruto selalu mengganggunya hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

Karena itu Sasuke bingung dan heran tentang gadis kecil dalam mimpinya. Ia merasa tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti gadis itu. Tetapi sejauh yang Sasuke ingat, ia selalu bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya bersama gadis itu.

Entahlah Sasuke tidak perduli lagi, mungkin nanti ia akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang gadis itu.

 **.**

 **o**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah harusnya diawali dengan senyuman dan semangat. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran orang – orang pada umumnya. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis musim semi yang terlihat bosan dan malas. Baginya setiap pagi itu sama saja, ia harus berangkat sekolah sampai menjelang sore kemudian pulang dan esoknya kembali sekolah lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada bedanya. Pagi yang cerah atau mendung atau badai sekalipun akan sama saja rutinitasnya.

Gadis berhelaian bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan dengan ekspresinya yang dingin berjalan pelan mencapai kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang lain.

Tatapan yang memandangnya enggan dan tidak bersahabat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat dari siswa siswa di sekolahnya. Bagi mereka, Sakura hanyalah siswi yang aneh dan menyeramkan. Yah kurang lebih seperti monster.

Terserahlah. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tanggapan orang lain. Ia hanya terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti mendadak karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

"Minggir" ketusnya.

"Kau masih tetap dingin ya. Dan tatapanmu itu membuatku ingin muntah" ujar Ino sarkatis.

Sakura hanya diam dan memandang datar gadis bak boneka Barbie di depannya. Sejujurnya, ia malas berurusan dengan Ino. Sakura pun mengabaikan perkataan Ino dan kembali berjalan. Ketika ia baru berjalan meninggalkan Ino, tiba – tiba tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang. Tentu saja orang itu Ino.

"Kau memang tidak sopan. Aku sedang bicara denganmu dan kau pergi begitu saja?!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?! Kalau kubilang aku ingin kau menyerah dan meninggalkan sekolah ini bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup? "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura hanya menatap datar dan tajam pada Ino. Kemudian ia menyerigai dan berkata "Kau benar – benar menyedihkan. Aku kasihan padamu". Lalu Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terbakar amarah.

"APA KATAMU! HEI KAU!" teriak Ino marah. Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu Sakura!, geram Ino lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Sakura memijit lelah pangkal hidungnya ketika ia sampai di atap sekolah. Kali ini ia ingin membolos beberapa jam pelajaran meskipun Sakura tahu saat ini adalah pelajaran Orochimaru. Guru Biologi killer yang sangat membenci keterlambatan apalagi siswa yang membolos. Tapia pa boleh buat. Saat ini, Sakura butuh ketenangan dan udara segar.

Ia lelah mendengar desas desus mengenai pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Ino tadi pagi. Kupingnya sudah panas sepanjang setengah hari ini. Ia heran mengapa siswa – siswa disekolah ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain. Maka dengan mengabaikan tindakan bolosnya atau poin yang mungkin akan dikurangi, Sakura berbaring diatas lantai atap dan memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **o**

 **.**

Gadis itu tidak ada.

Gadis yang duduk di samping kiri mejanya memang sudah tidak terlihat setelah istirahat berakhir. Berani sekali, pikirnya. Gadis pink itu bahkan berani membolos dipelajaran guru yang terkenal killer ini. Sasuke berpikir mungkin gadis membolos karena malas mendengar gosip mengenai pertengkaran antara dirinya dan si Yamanaka itu.

Aneh memang. Selama ini Sasuke berpikir kalau gadis merah muda itu mirip dengannya. Tidak perduli omongan orang – orang dan sebisa mungkin menghindari konflik yang tidak penting. Ah entahlah. Sasuke heran mendapati dirinya memperdulikan gadis yang bahkan terlihat sangat membencinya itu. Akhir – akhir ini pikirannya memang kacau.

"..me"

"Teme!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya dan beralih menatap Naruto. "Apa masalahmu?!". "Kau dari tadi melamun saja. Ayo pergi ke ruang musik sekarang." jawab Naruto.

"Ruang musik?"

"Astaga teme.. kau lupa kita disuruh membangun kembali club music? Ayo yang lain pasti sudah menunggu"

Sasuke lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Ternyata kelasnya sudah sepi dan hanya ada dia dan Naruto saja di sini. Berapa lama aku melamun?, pikirnya. Sudahlah. "Ayo pergi" teriak Naruto. Sasuke lalu mengikuti Naruto berjalan ke ruang music.

Ruang music sudah ramai. Dimeja kanan pojok ada Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Ada Sai yang terlihat sedang mencorat – coret buku gambarnya. Lalu ada Gaara yang tenggelam dengan bukunya. Dan disudut ruangan di depan piano ada Sakura yang sedang memandang keluar dari jendela. Kemudian sisanya – kecuali ia dan Naruto – sedang belajar.

"Teman – teman, bisakah kalian serius untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" ujar Naruto. Tapi melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari yang lainnya, Narutopun melanjutkan. "Kalau kalian ingin cepat terbebas, bekerja samalah. Kalian pikir aku mau harus trperangkap bersama orang-orang aneh dan orang – orang yang gila belajar?!". Naruto emosi. Ia bosan, teman – temannya benar – benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Pantas saja mereka sekarang harus teroerangkap bersama untuk menyelesaikan tugas konyol ini.

"KALIAN DENGAR AKU TIDAK?!"teriak Naruto kesal. Sasuke yang melihat kekesalan temannya hanya diam saja. Toh ia kenal Naruto. Biarkan Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya dulu.

"Sudah cuku.."

SRAKK

"Hallo semuanya.." Seluruh penghuni ruang itu kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah pintu ruangan. Disana mereka mendapati wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi sedang menyapa mereka semua sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" _Sensei_.. kau mengagetkan kami. Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan cara normal"sindir Ino.

"Haha.. maaf maaf"

"Untuk apa _sensei_ kemari?"Tanya Sai.

"Mulai saat ini, _sensei_ akan menjadi pembimbing kalian semua di club music ini. Selain itu kalian juga punya tugas untuk menampilkan sesuatu sebelum kelulusan sekolah 3 bulan lagi."

"APA!"ujar mereka kompak

"Untuk permulaan, kita harus membuat ruangan ini terlihat lebih normal. Singkirkan semua meja – meja ini. Baiklah kita akan bagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten kalian membersihkan suangan ini. Sabaku, Neji, Shimura, dan Nara kalian ikuti aku kita akan berbelanja. Dan sisanya Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura kalian pergilah ke gudang dan ambil barang – barang di list ini. Mengerti?"

"Baik _sensei_ "

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sibuk mencari barang – barang yang ada di catatan dari guru mereka.

"Apa ini sudah semua?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Masih kurang buku musik"jawab Sasuke.

Saat mereka sedang fokus mencari, handphone Naruto berbunyi. " _Moshi – moshi_ , ya Hinata? Ada apa?... Oh baiklah akan kubantu."

"Teme.. sepertinya mereka membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengangkat lemari. Aku tinggal sebentar ya."

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Sakura aku pergi sebentar" pamit Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto pergi dan menutup pintu gudang dengan cukup keras. Ia lupa bahwa pintu itu telah macet dan tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Sakura menemukan buku music tersebut. "Aku menemukannya" ujar Sakura. "Baiklah kita pergi".

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke, ketika ia sampai di gagang pintu dan mulai menggerakkannya ternyata pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka. Ia berbalik dan menatap horror pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengambil gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak bisa. Pintunya sudah macet.

" _Hn._ Kurasa pintunya macet"

"Cobalah buka lebih keras"

"Tidak bisa. Pintu ini harus dibuka dari luar"

"Kalau begitu cepat telepon temanmu. Aku tidak ingin terjebak disini, apalagi bersamamu"

"Hn. Kau menyebalkan. Aku tidak membawa handphone"

"Aku juga tidak. Kalau begitu teriaklah siapa tahu ada yang mendengar diluar"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Arrgh menyebalkan. Kalau saja teman bodohmu itu tidak menutup pintunya pasti aku tidak akan terjebak disini bersama alien sepertimu"

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir aku mau terjebak bersama gadis aneh sepertimu"ujar Sasuke tajam.

Mereka saling memandang tajam. Mungkin kalau di anime – anime akan muncul percikan api diantara mereka. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali memutus pandangan mereka.

"Terserahlah. Lebih baik tunggu Naruto"

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sial sekali aku hari ini, batinnya. Kalau disuruh memilih ia lebih baik terjun ke jurang daripada harus terjebak bersama pemuda ini entah sampai kapan.

Saat ini memang musim semi, hanya saja terkurung di dalam gudang tua yang bahkan tidak mempunyai penghangat di dalamnya tentu saja membuat dinding menjadi lebih dingin. Belum lagi letak sekolah mereka yang bisa dibilang terletak didataran yang tinggi makin membuat suhu diruangan menjadi lebih dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu diam seperti ini.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berdiri di depannya sambil menggigil mau tak mau membuatnya khawatir. "Kemarilah, duduklah disini."ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Perempatan siku sudah muncul didahi Sasuke. Maunya apa sih. Aku bahkan membuang _pride_ Uchiha _-ku_ hanya untuk berbicara dengannya, batin Sasuke kesal. Karena kesal Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukannya disampingnya. Disitu ia merasa Sakura mulai memberontak. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat orang mati di depanku".

Entah karena terlalu dingin atau terlalu lelah berdiri, Sakurapun menyerah dan berdiam diri disamping pemuda Uchiha itu. Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis musim semi itu. Hatinya sesak dan sakit. Setiap kali ia memandang ataupun berdekatan dengan pemuda itu hatinya seakan ditusuk jarum. Dirinya akan kehilangan kendali dan goyah tapi selalu saja ia kembali bersikap dingin untuk menutupinya.

Tapi kali ini ia tak memperdulikannya. Hanya saat ini saja ia ingin menyerah. Ia juga merindukan pemuda itu. Walaupun pemuda onyx itu sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Andai saja waktu bisa dibekukan. Ia akan memilih kembali ke masa dimana ia hanya terus tertawa. Andai saja hal itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

Bukankah begitu?.

~ **o~**

 **22 - 11 - 2015**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ten**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ch 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Spring Freeze**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan mencoba untuk tetap tersadar. Ini sudah terhitung 2 jam lamanya ia dan Sakura terjebak digudang ini. Ia merutuki teman bodohnya – Naruto – itu yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum kembali.

Sasuke melirik ke samping. Ia mendapati gadis musim semi yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan?. Aneh, pikirnya. Gadis yang selama ini selalu memasang wajah datar dan tanpa perasaan kini terlihat ketakutan. Terlihat lebih manusiawi. Apa gadis itu memiliki semacam klaustrophobia? Batin Sasuke heran.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm" jawab Sakura ragu

Gadis ini benar – benar menyebalkan, batin Sasuke gusar. Ia bahkan rela membuang _pride_ Uchiha-nya hanya untuk bertanya keadaan gadis ini dan hanya dibalas dengan dua kata saja?!. Hei, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Gadis ini bahkan telah melukai harga dirinya. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia bermaksud untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia berfikir kira – kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman sekelasnya itu, tapi seketika matanya membulat kaget karena ternyata Sasuke berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?!"

"Hn. Aku ingin keluar" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau gila? Kau bisa merusak _property_ sekolah dan lagi pintu itu terbuka ke dalam."

"Itu lebih baik daripada terus terjebak disini" ujar Sasuke terburu – buru.

.

.

.

"Shika, apa kau melihat Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

Shikamaru terbangun dan menguap lalu ia hanya menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia memang tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada karena ketika ia tiba di ruang klub, ruangan tersebut memang kosong.

Naruto yang melihat gelengan kepala Shikamaru lantas bergegas mencari sohib dari bayinya itu.

Ini aneh, batinnya.

Naruto yakin Sasuke belum meninggalkan sekolah karena tas nya masih berada di ruang music. Kemana pula perginya si pangeran es itu?

Haaah benar – benar merepotkan. Harusnya ia sudah bercengkrama dengan kasurnya sekarang dan bukannya mencari si manusia kekurangan ekspresi itu.

Naruto terus menyusuri sekolah sambil menggerutu hingga ia tiba digudang.

BRAK BRAKK

Naruto berhenti, lalu ia memfokuskan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang menggedor pintu?

Apa itu Teme? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

BRAKK BRAKK

Pintunya tetap tidak mau terbuka. Sasuke bahkan sudah kelelahan tapi pintunya tetap terkunci.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Batinnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mendobrak pintu gudang lagi. Disaat ia bersiap – siap akan mendobrak pintu, tiba – tiba lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

Sasuke hanya menoleh dan terperangah mendapati Sakura memegang lengannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu" ujar Sakura seakan menjawab pandangan bertanya Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memang sudah lelah berdebat pun hanya mengangguk dan memberi arahan pada Sakura untuk mendobrak pada hitungan ke 3.

"1 .. 2 …. 3"

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari bersamaan kearah pintu untuk mendobraknya. Ketika mereka telah sampai di pintu tiba – tiba

DUGG

"Aduuuhhhhh"

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu bertepatan dengan dobrakan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan beginilah sekarang, mereka bertiga terjengkang dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Naruto terlentang dengan Sasuke berada diatas perutnya dan Sakura menindih kaki Naruto dan lengan Sasuke.

"Aduuuuuuuhhh, Teme bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau berat" protes Naruto

Mendengar protes Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri diikuti Naruto.

"Hn, dobe terima kasih" ujar Sasuke

"Jadi dari tadi kalian berdua terjebak disini? OMAIGAD"

"Hm" ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah ayo pulang" seru Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura tiba dirumah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Harusnya ia membenci pemuda itu, tapi kenapa hatinya sakit memikirkan gagasan itu?

Apa yang kulakukan tadi, batinnya galau.

Harusnya ia tidak boleh menyerah dan merindukan pemuda itu. tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya selalu lemah.

Sakura hanya termenung di kamarnya hingga suara ketukan menginterupsinya. Sakura berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, disana ia mendapati nenek Chiyo.

"Nona, anda diminta turun untuk makan malam bersama tuan dan nyonya besar"

"Hm. Baiklah nek Saki akan turun"

Sakura sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin turun dan makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya. Baginya, makan malam dengan orang tuanya maupun sendiri tidak ada bedanya. Ia hanya sekedar mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Selalu seperti itu, perasaan kesepian bahkan disaat banyak orang disampingnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" ujar ayahnya memecah keheningan.

"Baik" Sakura hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Ia tahu ayahnya hanya sekedar basa basi dan tidak serius menanyakan bagaimana harinya di sekolah.

"Ayah dengar kau masih peringkat 1 di sekolahmu. Pertahankan itu dan jangan bermain – main lagi. Kau harus ke Amerika setelah lulus."

"Baik _Otousan_ "

"Kau harus jadi berguna dan jangan menyusahkan kami lagi setelah ini" ujar Ibunya menanggapi.

"Baik _Okaasan_ "

Setelah itu, Sakura hanya diam dan menanggapi perbincangan kedua orang tuanya jika ia ditanyai. Saat ini Sakura hanya ingin cepat – cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan menyudahi omong kosong ini. Ia sakit hati tentu dengan perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura sadar bahwa bagi mereka – kedua orangtuanya - Sakura hanya dianggap anak yang telah merusak impian mereka. Tapi bagi Sakura, ia bahkan rela menukar apapun agar orang tuanya kembali melihatnya.

Apakah ia salah jika ia menginginkan dongengnya sendiri _happily ever after_ seperti dongeng – dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh orang terfavorit nomor satunya dulu?

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lesu. Tadi malam mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya. Kalau begini bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau hamper setiap malam ia dihantui dengan mimpi yang sama?

Sebenarnya siapa gadis kecil itu? kenapa rasanya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?

Entahlah, Sasuke menyerah dengan spekulasinya.

Ketika ia sampai dikelasnya, ia melihat gadis musim semi itu sedang memandang jendela dengan sendu.

Entah dari mana ia dapat kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu sedang sedih. Ia hanya tau itu saja. Mungkin jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, hanya terlihat Sakura sedang memandang luar jendela dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, ia seperti melihat kesedihan dan kesepian dari mata gadis itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka dengan ekspresi kesedihan gadis itu sekarang. Ia ingin menghapus kesedihan Sakura dan membuatnya tersenyum meski Sasuke belum pernah melihat Sakura tersenyum sebelumnya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Bahkan Sakura terlihat amat sangat membencinya. Bahkan untuk bicarapun Sakura enggan. Entahlah, Sasuke bingung kenapa Sakura sebegitu membencinya disaat semua anak perempuan menyukainya.

Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?!

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sekarang sudah hamper mendekati ujian tengah semester dan belum ada kemauan dengan klub music. Entah karena malas atau karena ego masing – masing yang tinggi, setiap kali rapat pasti ada saja pertengkaran antara kelas A dan B maupun masing – masing individu.

Dari mulai membahas ketua klub hingga siapa saja yang memegang alat muik dan bernyanyi, pasti ada perselisihan diantara kedua kelas maupun masing – masing individu.

Sasuke mulai sakit kepala mendengar ocehan dari Ino yang bersikeras untuk menyanyi sedangkan Naruto menyarankan Hinata atau Tenten saja yang lebih cocok menyanyi karena lebih pas dengan tipikal suaranya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dilihatnya Naruto dan Ino yang masih berdebat sedangkan Hinata dan Sai berusaha menenangkan mereka. Shikamaru yang sudah terbang kea lam mimpinya, Gaara yang memainkan ponselnya, Neji dan Tenten yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, dan Sakura yang hanya termenung memandangi jendela sambil menutup telinganya dengan headset.

Ketika melihat Sakura, Sasuke mulai penasaran lagi apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan dan denganrkan sekarang? Selama ini setelah insiden gudang itu ia belum sempat mengajak bicara Sakura lagi.

Ia tahu ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengajak bicara Sakura lagi karena takt makin dibenci. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke bertekat ingin menanyakan pada Sakura alasannya membencinya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua perselisihan itu tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya Gaara selaku ketua klub membubarkan rapat dan menyuruh untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Entah takdir atau apa, saat ini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang music. Sasuke belum pulang karena ia tadi harus kekamar kecil dan Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mengunci pintu ruang music dan mengembalikannya ke ruang guru.

Saat ini Sakura sedang membereskan barang – barangnya hendak bergegas keluar. Sasukepun bergegas mengikutinya.

Sasuke berlari hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mencekal tangan gadis itu.

Sakura yang merasa tangannya dicekalpun berbalik dan memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dipandang tajam oleh Sakura pun akhirnya berucap "Apa kau tidak bisa?"

Sakura heran dengan perkataan Sasuke pun hanya menjawab "Apa maumu"

"Tak bisakah kau mencairkan hatimu? Seperti salju yang cair ketika bunga bermekaran." Ujar Sasuke mantap.

Sakura tecengang dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia paham betul apa maksud Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah aku membantumu mencairkan salju dihatimu?"

Sakura hanya berkaca – kaca mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Haruskah? Pikirnya.

Karena tidak mendengarkan jawaban Sakura, Sasukepun kembali menanyai gadis itu.

"Bisakah aku menjadi satu – satunya temanmu?"

.

.

.

" _Bisakah aku menjadi satu – satunya temanmu?"_

Sakura yang medengar perkataan Sasuke hamper menitkkan air matanya. Ia bingung dengan hatinya. Haruskah ia menerima permintaan pemuda itu? Bolehkah ia kembali pada pemuda itu? Apa ia bisa happy ending bila menerima permintaan Sasuke?

Tapi ketika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dahulu, Sakurapun menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak" ujar Sakura final.

Sasuke yang masih belum menyerah pun mencegat Sakura dan kembali menanyainya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membenciku dan mulai berteman denganku?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Sakura balik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakurapun hanya menggeleng.

Melihat gelengan Sasuke, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia harus segera pulang kerumah sebelum hatinya goyah.

Sasuke masih tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mencekal tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Apa salahku padamu?" ujar Sasuke frustsi. Ia bingung baru kali ini ada gadis yang membuatnya sangat kebingungan.

"Aku membencimu seperti aku membenci musim semi. Aku membencimu karena itu kau. Dan aku tidak punya alasan berhenti membencimu" ujar Sakura menepis cekalan tangan Sasuke.

"jadi berhentilah menggangguku dan urusi hidupmu sendiri!" Sakura bergegas meningggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mematung mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke harus membencinya. Karena jika tidak Sakura hanya akan semakin goyah dan ia takut tidak punya topangan lagi untuk berdiri. Karena Sakura sudah terlalu hancur untuk bisa kokoh kembali.

Sakura pun berlari pulang dengan beruraian air mata.

 _Maafkan aku, batinnya._

 _Aku mohon bencilah aku… Sasuke-kun._

* * *

 _Everybody wants to live happily ever after._

 _Everybody wants to know their true love is true._

* * *

 **\- TBC -**

Holaaa minaaaa, aduuh maapkeun ten yang sering ngilang - ngilang ini yaaa.. udah setahun ya ternyataa. Mungkin kalian udah pada lupa kali ya sama ceritanyaa. duh maapkan yaaw. oh iya untuk chap ini maapin kalau gak kerasa feelnya soalnya emang ten sendiri udah agak lupa sama plotnya.

Keep reading ya minaasan.

Balasan Review

LavCheIte :Lanjut!

R : Ini udah lanjut yaaaawww ^^V .. keep reading :)

Asuka Kazumi : Waa next thor. Kyknya udh 1 th nih g update lg. Next dong seru nih crtnya. Next n ganbatte

R : Ini udah next yaaawww.. maapin udah setaun gak update *pundung*.. keep reading :D .Ganbatte yoshhh

Someone :Lanjuttttttt dong !

R : Ini udah lanjut yaaaawww ^^V .. maapin kelamaan

syahidah973 :ini masih lanjut kan ya ? lanjut yaaa ? yayaya ? Ganbatte !

R : masih lanjut kok. ini udah next yaawww. Ganbatte yosh yoshhh

Yanti Sakura Cherry : . .next dund. .XD

R : yosh ini udah next yaaaaww

Bougenville : ini udh end? gaada sambungannya nih? :'v

R : beyuuuum kok perjuangan si pantat ayam masih agak panjang nih. nih udah next yaa

hanazono yuri : Lanjuuuuuut

R : yosh senpai ini udah next kok maapkeun udah setaun.

pluviophile :Lanjuut thoor.. aku penasaran sebenernya masalah sakura sama sasuke itu apa sih?

R : Masalah mereka berdua ituu... akan terjawab di next next chapter yaaaww.. keep reading :D

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ten**


End file.
